Todos tus sueños
by Nekolandia
Summary: AU Lily es una niña la cual su único sueño es ver a los Heta-Music en vivo. ¿Podrá su sueño llevarla a crear su propia banda, disfrazarse de chico y entrar en un concurso musical solo para lograrlo? Todo eso sin que su hermano mayor se de cuenta...
1. Prologo

****D: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>Nunca me imaginé que un pequeño error cambiaría toda mi vida. <strong>

Nada más llegar a casa me dí cuenta de que no tenía mi llave conmigo. Como no pensaba quedarme afuera esperando a que mi hermano menor llegara me fui a buscar a mi hermano mayor. Él ya tenía que estar en su "escondrijo" y si no me equivocaba tenía que tener una llave extra de la casa. Mi hermano se pasaba casi todo su tiempo en un especie de subsuelo donde practicaba el manejo de las espadas medievales y a veces música. Alguna que otra vez se encontraba con sus dos mejores amigos haciendo cosas que nunca querré saber.

Llegué en donde estaba mi hermano y para mi sorpresa estaba practicando una canción que a pesar de no ser música clásica me gustaba mucho en guitarra eléctrica. Me quedé en la puerta embobado por la música. He de aceptar que toca muy bien, a pesar de que podría mejorar. Tenía que haber sido su amigo Antonio, un español que no paraba de sonreír, quien le había enseñado a tocar. Me encanta la música, cada nota es para mi un trozo de alegría, un poco de felicidad. Chopin era mi gran idolo, algún día yo iba a ser como él. Lo único malo de Chopin es que era Polaco. Lo que pasa es que amo Austria como país. Es donde nací y es donde moriré. Así que si mi gran modelo a seguir hubiera sido austriaco sería lo mejor del mundo. Pero no, tenía que ser Polaco...

-¿Qué quieres? -Mi hermano me había visto.

-Necesito tu llave. Deje la mía en casa por error. -Le respondí.

Se quedó sorprendido. Normalmente yo era muy responsable; y era la primera lo necesitaba para algo así. Luego se puso a reír un poco. Él tampoco tenía su llave. Íbamos a tener que esperar a Ludwig, el menor de los tres hermanos. Seguramente iba a llegar en una media hora o algo así. Como no pensaba esperar todo ese tiempo perdiendo mi tiempo sin practicar, comencé a tocar en el teclado que mi hermano tenía en ese lugar. La verdad es que prefiero los pianos de cola, pero ese teclado no estaba mal; es mejor que nada. Mi hermano siguió tocando acompañandome con la guitarra. Nos faltaba una batería, un bajo y un cantante para hacer una buena banda, pero aún así la música que sacabamos era muy buena.

Sin darnos cuenta el tiempo fue pasando poco a poco. De repente el pequeño pájaro que mi hermano tiene en la cabeza se puso a piar. Los dos germanos no de dieron cuenta de eso hasta que el pequeño Gilbird (así se llamaba el ave) se alejo de su amo y comenzó a molestar a algo, más bien alguien, que estaba detrás de la puerta. Nos dimos cuenta y dejamos de tocar. En eso el menor de los tres entró junto con unos amigos suyos y la novia de mi hermano mayor, esta última con una cámara en mano.

Mi hermano se sentó en el banquillo de la batería y con su seria voz dijo: "Continúen". Eso hicimos. Kiku, un amigo japonés de mi hermano encontró un bajo eléctrico entre todos los trastos que Gilbert tenía en su escondrijo. De la misma manera Feliciano, el mejor-amigo/novio/persona-que-no-se-separa-de-él encontró un microfono y se puso a cantar cosas sin sentidos en italiano. Por lo menos sin sentido para mi. La novia de mi hermano nos grababa, parecía que estaba muy feliz. Me recuerda a cuando era MI novia. Pero eso ya es agua pasada...

Y esa es la historia de como la banda nació. No nos enteramos que Eli había subido el video a Youtube hasta bastante después, y cundo lo hicimos ya no había vuelta atrás. Esta es el comienzo de la historia, el resto esta escrita en cada una de nuestras canciones.

Roderich Edelstein, pianista y compositor de la banda Heta-Music.

...

Lily miraba una y otra vez la respuesta de uno de sus músicos favoritos en una entrevista. Algún día ella vería a los Heta-Music en vivo. Se lo había prometido, pero su hermano no quería. Y lo que decía su hermano era ley. Así que para ella siempre seguiría siendo un sueño... Un lindo sueño que antes de lo pensado se volvería realidad.

* * *

><p>Introducción. Espero que os haya gustado. La verdad es que comenzó siendo algo completamente distinto. Pero ya que lo he hecho así, ¿por que no?<p>

Dejad reviews... Por favor!


	2. Como hacer los sueños realidad

D: Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><em>Las luces de colores brillaban alrededor de ella. Todo era perfecto. La música la envolvia por completo y solo un sentimiento reinaba en su corazón. Lo había logrado... Lo había logrado...<em>

_-A continuación: Heta-Music con su canción "El Eje de la Hermandad"_

...

Lily se despertó sobresaltada. No era la primera vez que tenía ese sueño. En el ella y otras dos personas a las que no podía identificar estaban enfrente de una gran multitud. Las luces la enfocaban pero ella no veía mucho mas ya que en realidad lo que hacía en el sueño era buscar algo o alguien entre el publico hasta que sonaban esas palabras... A continuación: Heta-Music con su canción "El Eje de la Hermandad".

Lily era la típica niña perfecta sobre protegida que no sabe nada de la vida menos lo que le enseña su hermano mayor. Su cabello siempre estba recogido en dos perfectas trensas, bueno antes lo estaba hasta que un buen día se lo corto para llevarlo exactamente igual a su hermano. Cuando Vash la vio casi se muere de la impresión y se la llevo a comprar un lazo para el cabello para que la gente no creyera que es chico.

La única cosa que Lily hacía que disgustara a su hermano era escuchar a Heta-Music, una banda de rock-pop-electro (lo de electro vino al final cuando el primo del bajista metió un sintetizador) que le encantaba a la chica. Su hermano no compendía eso. Y ella tampoco, ella siempre intentaba que su hermano estuviera contento con ella, pero no podía evitar amar esa banda.

-¡Lily! Despierta. Tienes que ir a la escuela. -Dijo su hermano.

La rubia se levantó y se vistió. Antes de lo que uno tarda en decir pasta~ (nombre del segundo album de la banda) ella ya estaba lista en la cocina.

-Ya estoy hermano.

-Ten tu desayuno. No puedes llegar tarde.

- Lo sé hermano. -Dijo la chica comenzando a desayunar.

Cuando los dos estuvieron listos ambos salieron de la casa a su escuela. Lily era muy parecida fisicamente a su hermano mayor, y eso hacía MUY feliz a Lily. Para ella su hermano era la mejor persona de todo el universo era su hermano mayor. Rubio, ojos verdes, amante de las armas y sabia dibujar muy bien. El único problema: tenía unos cuantos problemas para relacionarse con la gente.

-Hemos llegado. Nos vemos cuando termine el día.

-Sí hermano.

-Ten un buen día.

Lily entró en su clase y se encontró con sus "amigos", más bien eran un grupo de personas que por no estar con otras personas habían terminado juntos. Uno tenía el cabello totalmente blanco y una especie de pájaro negro parlante; el otro tenía el cabello marron y era un pirómano.

-Hola chicos. ¿Qué tal? -Preguntó la joven.

-... Mi hermano ha vuelto a intentar... -en voz baja- quitarme el último tomo de "PanFin Revolution 3000".

-¿No era ese el comic que tanto te costo encontrar? -Preguntó el albino.

-¡¿Como te atreves? Si mi hermano te escuchara te mataría en el acto. Es manga, no comic. -Corrigió a su "amigo".

-... -El islandés ya sabía que era manga, pero molestar al Hongkonés era una de las pocas actividades que le divertían un poco.

-¿Chicos?

-¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa Lily?

-¿Sabéis qué es Heta-Music? La banda de la que tanto os hablo.

-Como no saberlo...

-Pues he tenido un sueño recurrente en el que los escuchaba en directo así que he decidido que se vuelva realidad. Pero es un sueño raro ya que yo no estoy en el publico sino en el escenario cuando dicen que los siguientes van a ser los de Heta-Music. -Dijo la niña.

-Muy bien... No tengo ni idea de como te puedo ser útil... -Comenzó el Hongkonés.

-Un mes. Concurso musical. Has una banda, una canción cien por cien original, pasa la primera eliminatoria. Minimo tres miembros, estilo libre, plaza de inscripción libre pero se acaba en tres días. Es lo único en lo que te puedo ayudar. -dijo el albino dandose la vuelta ya que acababa de entrar el profesor a la clase.

-Mu-Muchas gracias.

...

-Minimo tres miembros... Podríamos ser nosotros tres... -Comenzó Lily.

-No. Tengo prohibido subir a un escenario desde lo de ese pequeño incendio.

-¿Pequeño? -Preguntó burlonamente el islandés- Que yo recuerde fue todo menos pequeño.

La cara totalmente seria y neutra de los dos chicos no expresaba nada. Bien podrían estar hablando de alguna enfermedad patogena o de la cosa más graciosa del mundo la cara de los dos no cambiaba ni un apice.

-¿Y tu? -Preguntó la única mujer de los tres.

-Tampoco puedo. Ademas ya te he ayudado lo suficiente. Ahora es el turno de Jia-Long de ayudarte. Tengo que ir a ver a mis hermanos.

Y se fue... Dejando a Lily con una idea de como cumplir su sueño pero sin los miembros suficientes para formar una banda y poder inscribirse. La chica se volteo hacia el asiatico que no separaba sus ojos de su amigo nórdico.

-¿Alguna idea?

-Una... Recuerdas a mi hermano.

-Ese chico hiperactivo que intenta apropiarse de...

-No sigas. Ese no.

-¿El serio japonés que te intenta quitar tu manga?

-Tampoco. Pelo largo, voz de mujer y que dice aru~ todo el día.

-A! Claro que me acuerdo de él. ¿Me va a ayudar?

-No pero la hermana de su... e... amigo... te puede ayudar. Solo se lo tienes que pedir y decirle que así su hermano se va a fijar en ella.

-Esta bien. Eso solo me deja con tener que buscar a una persona más... ¿Quien...?

-No sé. Puede que ella conozca a alguien. Creo que se llama Natasha si no me equivoco. Yo os puedo ayudar con la música...

-Gracias. Me has ayudado mucho.

...

-Lily.

-¿Sí hermano?

-Vamos a casa.

-Esta bien. Mañana voy a ir a quedar para estudiar con unos amigos. -Se sentía mal, era la primera vez que le mentía a su hermano.

-¿Quienes?

-Mis dos únicos amigos.

-Los dos chicos esos... Sino me equivoco el hermanastro de Honda Kiku y el de ese noruego...

-¿Honda Kiku? No sabía que asi se llamaba su hermanastro, pero si.

-Bueno, puedes ir.

-Gracias.

...

_Lily... Lily... Proto vas a encontrar la forma de conseguir tu sueño. Mientras tanto yo te espero... Te espero... Y no lo voy a dejar de hacer... Pero tienes que venir... Sino va a ser tu fin... Tu fin... Recuerda nuestra canción; esa canción de paz, esperanza...y sobretodo de el dolor... _

Lily se despertó sobresaltada. Una voz le hablaba y le decía cosas raras. Pero cada vez estaba un paso más cerca de conseguir lo que quería... ¿De que canción hablaba?

_Makes your dreams come true,  
>I'll be at your side all the time.<br>__But never forget to remember,  
><em>_Love has an end, and this is it._

_All ends and life change  
>All ends and life change<br>All ends and something new,  
><em>_always start again._

* * *

><p><em><em>Gracias por leer. El proximo capitulo aun mas largo. Dejad un review por favor. La critica, la felicidad y el chocolate son aceptados. Si quieren que traduzca la canción diganlo y lo hago.


	3. Buscando gente

D: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenece. Ni internet, ni el ordenador (de mi madre...), ni... ¡mi bufanda es mia!

* * *

><p>-¿E... es aquí?<p>

-Sí. Esta es la casa del... amigo de mi hermano.

-... Es muy grande y da un poco de mala espina.

-Solo tienes que ver a sus habitantes y mas que mala espina va a dar miedo.

- ... ¿Seguro que su hermana va a querer ayudarme?

-Sí. Da bastante miedo y lo único que quiere es que su hermano la quiera... pero os vais a poder comprender. Para convencerla dile que su hermano la va a querer más si sabe cantar y se lo demuestra al mundo...

-Gra-gracias. Eres un buen amigo.

-De nada. Bueno, te dejo. Tengo que ir a hacer otras cosas. Si tienes algún problema no dudes en contactar conmigo.

-Gracias. Nos vemos el lunes en clase.

...

Natasha era una joven y hermosa chica originaria de Belarus. Uno de sus únicos defectos era su caracter. Entre asesino, obsesivo, malvado y asesino-obsesivo-malvado. Lo que más quería en el mundo era que su hermano mayor la quisiera. Era SU razón para vivir. Sentir que la quieren...

...

-¿Sí? -Abrió la puerta una chica con unos enormes... ojos.

-Hola, me llamo Lily. Estoy buscando a Natasha. ¿Es usted?

-No... Es mi hermana menor. Voy a ir a buscarla. Pasa. -Dijo la chica dejando pasar a Lily dentro.

-Gracias.

-¿Puedo preguntar para que la busca?

-Sí... Lo que pasa es que quiero hacer una banda de música y estoy buscando a gente... Usted también puede participar si así lo desea.

-No gracias. Tengo miedo escénico. Y tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Pero gracias.

-De nada.

-Quedate aquí. Voy a ver si esta en su habitación. -Dijo la chica de los grandes... ojos subiendo las escaleras. Cuando subía sus... ¿ojos? hacían un curioso sonido. Esta bien, no eran sus ojos los que eran grandes sino... e... sus... dejemoslo para la imaginación.

...

-¿Hermana?

-¿Qué quieres?

-Alguien te ha venido ver.

-¿брат? _(hermano)_

-No...

-A! El tonto de Toris...

-Tampoco.

-¿Su "novia"? Ya sabe que no quiero quitarle a su novio. Yo solo quiero estar con Ivan... -Dijo Natasha con una cara que puede matar del miedo a la gente.

-N...no...

-¿Entonces quien?

-Es una niña muy amable que se llama Lily. Te busca para...

-Voy a ver que quiere. No conozco a ninguna Lily. -Dijo saliendo de su habitación sin olvidarse de coger un par de cuchillos y meterlos en su bolsillo.

...

-Hola. -Dijo Natasha- ¿Qué quieres?

-Ho-Hola... So-soy Lily... ¿Quería preguntar si... querías unirte a una banda de música conmigo que voy a hacer? Seguramente así la gente, como tus hermanos, se van a fijar en tí y van a estar orgullosos.

-Hermano... -Dijo con una voz malvada.

-Por favor Natasha...

-Esta bien...

-Gracias.

...

_Make your dreams come true,  
>I'll be at your side all the time.<br>__But never forget to remember,  
><em>_Love has an end, and this is it._

_All ends and life change  
>All ends and life change<br>All ends and something new,  
><em>_always start again._

_-_Puede ir un poco así. Es lo único que tengo... Y nos falta una persona... -Dijo Lily a la nueva componente de su banda.

-Pues tienes que encontrar a una persona más. Yo voy a ver que tenemos que hacer para inscribirnos. Tienes hasta mañana para buscar al tercer miembro. Y comenzar a practicar lo antes posible para pasar las eliminatorias. -Dijo Natasha- Pero si la persona a la que encuentras se opone un poco ya puedo yo ayudar. -con una voz sadica.

_Love has no borders,_  
><em>But pain must be one,<em>  
><em>Never forget that all has an end,<em>  
><em>And I'll find a way to say,<em>  
><em>that I'll kill you if you try to change<em>  
><em>The only thing that's true.<em>

_All ends and life change_  
><em>All ends and life change<em>  
><em>All ends and something new,<em>  
><em>always starts again.<em>

_..._

Lily había regresado a su casa. Su hermano no sospechaba nada. Eso era bueno para ella aunque no le gustaba saber que le estaba mintiendo. Se sentía culpable... Pero él se iba a poner tan orgulloso...

Se conectó a internet en donde tenía más libertad que en la vida real. Se hacía pasar por una joven niña Suiza (en realidad ella era de Liechtenstein) que tenía una hermana mayor sobreprotectora a la que quería mucho. Tenía una ¿amiga? -en internet quien sabe que parte de lo que te cuentan es verdad- que también tenía un hermano sobreprotector que siempre le daba consejos a Lily. Como era normal le pidió su ayuda.

**BelgiumChocolate: **Hola! Que tal? n.n  
><strong>SwissChocolate: <strong>Bien... Mas o menos.  
><strong>BelgiumChocolate:<strong> Qué pasa? Algo malo?  
><strong>SwissChocolate:<strong> No... pero voy a hacer una banda de música para presentarme en un concurso y me falta una persona.  
><strong>BelgiumChocolate:<strong> En cuanto es el concurso?  
><strong>SwissChocolate:<strong> En un mes... Mi banda favorita también va a participar. Según un sueño que tengo... Pero no me voy a rendir.  
><strong>BelgiumChocolate:<strong> Ese es el espíritu. Así que el Heta-Music va a participar... Esto se pone muy interesante... Con ellos en el juego va a ser aún mas difícil...  
><strong>SwissChocolate:<strong> Qué?  
><strong>BelgiumChocolate:<strong> No nada... Conozco a una chica que te puede ayudar. Es la hermana menor de un amigo mio.  
><strong>SwissChocolate:<strong> Esta bien. Muchas gracias^^  
><strong>BelgiumChocolate:<strong> De nada. Te doy su dirección, XXXX.  
><strong>SwissChocolate:<strong> Gracias. Hasta vive en mi misma ciudad.  
><strong>BelgiumChocolate:<strong> Me tengo que ir. Adios.  
><strong>SwissChocolate:<strong> Adios...

...

**BelgiumChocolate:** Toño. El Heta-Music también participa?  
><strong>TomatoLover:<strong> No sé. Le voy a preguntar a Lovi~ Quien te lo ha dicho?  
><strong>BelgiumChocolate:<strong> Una amiga... Por cierto, buscaba una persona para una banda así que le di la dirección de tu hermana. Que es la tuya...  
><strong>TomatoLover:<strong> Esta bien. Vuelvo en cinco minutos, le voy a preguntar.

**TomatoLover:** Le habló a su hermano y este dice que sí. Cada vez esto se pone más difícil. Pero no importa. Va a ser muy divertido Fusosososo~~  
><strong>BelgiumChocolate:<strong> ¡Sí!

...

Lily sabía que su hermano estaba en una convención de armas de fuego así que salió de su casa y se puso a buscar la dirección que le habían dado. Tenía poco tiempo... Esperaba que la otra chica cantara bien... Dijo BelgiumChocolate que era la hermana menor de un amigo suyo, ¿no? Las tres componentes del grupo iban a tener un hermano mayor. Eso si que era curioso.

...

Fátima estaba en su casa. Sabía que alguien había usado el telefono y por los gritos que escucho tuvo que haber sido Lovino. Su hermano estaba en el ordenador, su "amigo" estaba preparando pasta ya que decía que comer paella todos los días iba a ser perjudicial para los dos ibéricos. Lo decía quien lo único que comía era pasta...

Su hermano seguramente estaba escribiendole a Bella, la única mujer en TheTomatoGang. El grupo en el que su hermano estaba. Eran bastantes buenos y famosos. Pero eso no molestaba a Fátima. Algún día ella también estaría en una banda. Y podría brillar como lo hace su hermano.

...

Lily estaba yendo hacia la casa que le había dicho su amiga. Cuando estuvo cerca pudo oler el olor a pasta, vio la gran cantidad de plantas de tomates y escuchó como unos gritos salían de dentro. Decían algo así como: "¡Bastardo tomates, ven a ayudarme a cocinar sino quieres saber lo que es la tortura Italiana!"

Lily tragó saliva, se armo de valor y le dio al timbre. Después de unos cuantos gritos vio como un chico de cabello marron y ojos verdes le abría la puerta. Este estaba sonriendo tanto que casi la pone nerviosa.

-Ho-hola. Vengo a buscar a...

-¡Fátima! Te buscan.

-... -¿Quién es Fátima? pensó Lily.

-Buscas a mi hermana menor, ¿verdad?

-Sí...

-Pues ya esta. -Le dijo el español.

Fátima se acercó. Su hermano le dijo algo en un idioma que Lily no comprendía. Se parecía al italiano, idioma que si hablaba ya que era una de las lenguas oficiales de Suiza (y a pesar de ser de Liechtenstein su hermano la consideraba Suiza), pero no era italiano. ¿Español? Una posibilidad.

La chica salió de la casa y Lily la siguió. Esta tenía los ojos llenos de ilusión. ¿Qué le habra dicho su hermano? ¿BeligiumChocolate no había dicho que era la hermana de un amigo suyo? Seguramente le había dicho al hermano que ella iba a ir... Seguramente era eso.

-Hola. Me llamo Fátima y claro que quiero ser parte de tu banda. Quiero demostrarle a mi hermano que valgo tanto como él y que tiene que estar orgulloso de mi.

-Gracias. Ahora ya somos las tres que necesitamos para formar la banda. Voy a decirle a Natasha que ya tenemos a todos los miembros. Ahora solo nos falta practicar y pasar la eliminatoria.

-Eso nos deja con una semana para la eliminatoria.

-¿Tan poco tiempo?

-Sí... Hay que practicar en todo el tiempo libre que tengamos. Y hay que escribir una canción cien por cien original o no va a contar.

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Mi hermano participa. ¿No sabes quien es Antonio Hernandez Carriedo?

-¿No es...?

-Sí. Uno de los miembros de TheTomatoGang. El junto con su "amigo", Bella y su hermano.

-¿Bella?

-Sí. La única chica de la banda.

-Y tiene un hermano mayor...

-Sí...

-Y le gusta el chocolate...

-Sí...

-Y es Belga...

-Sí... ¿Por?

-Nada. - "O! por dios... es BelgiumChocolate. Seguramente se ha de haber ofendido cuando dije que Heta-Music era la mejor banda del mundo..." pensó Lily.

...

Lily ya se había puesto en contacto con Natasha y le había dado las buenas nuevas. Esta había dicho que ya era hora y las había inscrito en el concurso. Como no se les ocurría ningún nombre pusieron: Nii-chan. Hermano mayor en japonés ya que las tres querían que sus hermanos mayores estuvieran orgullosos de ellas.

_Make your dreams come true,  
>I'll be at your side all the time.<br>__But never forget to remember,  
><em>_Love has an end, and this is it._

_All ends and life change  
>All ends and life change<br>All ends and something new,  
><em>_always start again._

_Love has no borders,_  
><em>But pain must be one,<em>  
><em>Never forget that all has an end,<em>  
><em>And I'll find a way to say,<em>  
><em>that I'll kill you if you try to change<em>  
><em>The only thing that's true.<em>

_All ends and life change_  
><em>All ends and life change<em>  
><em>All ends and something new,<em>  
><em>always starts again.<em>

_I always wanted to be as you,  
>You are my teacher, you are my life,<br>I learnt how to cry,  
><em>_how to cry and how to laugh.  
><em>_Be always at my side._

_All ends and life change  
><em>_All ends and life change  
><em>_All ends and something new,  
><em>_always start again._

Tenían una semana para preparar una canción y pasar la eliminatoria. Para poder entrar en el concurso que les ayudaría a cumplir sus sueños. Pero no siempre lo que sueñas es lo que quieres de verdad...

* * *

><p>Segundo capitulo. Como había dicho, es más largo que el anterior y el siguiente lo va a ser aún más. Dejad un review y seré feliz, como una lombriz.<p>

Advertencia: Voy a poner la advertencia abajo. Sí, esa es la advertencia de hoy...


	4. Encontrando la inspiración

D: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen. Portugal cogí el primer nombre que encontré y me inventé el personaje sobre la marcha.

* * *

><p>Lily tuvo una cosa que solo se puede llamar un golpe de suerte. Su hermano había decidido quedarse en la ciudad a la que había ido a la junta de amantes de las armas de fuego durante la semana. Había ofrecido a Lily que fuera con él pero esta le dijo que no podía faltar a clase. Vash estaba muy orgulloso que su hermanita fuera tan responsable. Pero en realidad Lily se había negado ya que eso le facilitaba la forma de quedar con las chicas para poder quedar con ellas y practicar la canción que se tenían que aprender.<p>

...

-Bueno chicas, hay que decidirnos sobre que canción vamos a cantar o tocar o lo que sea.-Dijo la hispana.

-¿Alguna sabe tocar algún instrumento? -Preguntó Lily.

-Yo sé tocar la guitarra ya que mi hermano me enseño. -Dijo Fátima.

-Yo puedo tocar la batería pero la verdad es que prefiero cantar. -Dijo Natasha con ojos de psicopata. Seguramente en vez de baquetas tocaba con cuchillos.

-Yo sé tocar el bajo ya que un amigo mío medio me enseño. A él le enseño su hermano... Pero la verdad es que también prefiero cantar. -Dijo la menor.

-Si nos ponemos así yo también quiero cantar. Podemos cantar las tres y tocar. No hay ningún problema con eso; mi hermano hace eso. Bueno... En realidad Lovino canta y el resto hace los coros pero aún así cantan...

-Esta bien, las tres podemos cantar... Pero nos falta la canción... ¿No te tenías que encargar tu de eso Lily?

-Bueno... -Comenzó la Helvetica.

-Yo tengo una canción que he compuesto para guitarra. Solo nos faltaría hacer la letra y el acompañamiento de bajo y bateria. Y eso es más facil que hacer una canción de la nada...

-Tocala. -Dijo la sovietica

-Necesito mi guitarra...

-Ve a buscarla. -Dijo Natasha como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Que lo era.

Las tres chicas estaban en casa de la más sanguinaria. Sus dos "amigas" se fueron a buscar sus respectivos instrumentos a sus casas. Tenían que hacer lo más posible ese día ya que en el siguiente iban las tres a tener que ir a clase. Lily tenía un bajo que se había comprado con sus ahorros. Sacaba muy buen sonido y le había salido muy barato.

Cuando regresaron a la casa de la del pelo más largo instalaron los instrumentos en donde Natasha tenía su batería. Por suerte para las otras dos chicas su compañera tocaba con baquetas y no con cuchillos. La guitarra de Fátima sacaba un sonido estupendo, se la había regalado un amigo suyo de Brasil para uno de sus cumpleaños; estaba llena de pegatinas con cosas escritas en Portugués.

-La tocaré una primera vez para que la escuchéis y luego pensaremos en como meter los otros dos instrumentos. Al final ya nos podemos encargar de la letra.

-Esta bien. Toca.

La música invadió la habitación. No solo era que la guitarra sonaba muy bien, no solo era que ella tocaba muy bien, no solo era que estaban desesperadas por encontrar una canción; sino era que la canción era muy hermosa. Solo al escucharla Lily sabía donde tenía que meter unas cuantas notas para que quedara más completa. Cuando la hispana terminó Lily le aplaudió feliz mientras que Natasha asintió un poco. Más de lo que uno se podía esperar de esa chica.

-Vuelve a tocarla. Intentaremos entrar. -Dijo la bielorrusa.

-Esta bien.

La tocaron varias veces hasta que los tres instrumentos tenían sus propias notas. Transcribieron al papel todo lo que habían logrado en ese día antes de que se les olvidara. Ya solo les faltaba la letra de la canción... Solo una cosa más y tenían la canción...

-Tengo una idea. -Dijo Lily después de mucho pensar en silencio por parte de las tres chicas.

-¿Cual? -Preguntaron al unisono las otras dos.

_Make your dreams come true,  
>I'll be at your side all the time.<br>__But never forget to remember,  
><em>_Love has an end, and this is it._

_All ends and life change  
>All ends and life change<br>All ends and something new,  
><em>_always start again._

_Love has no borders,_  
><em>But pain must be one,<em>  
><em>Never forget that all has an end,<em>  
><em>And I'll find a way to say,<em>  
><em>that I'll kill you if you try to change<em>  
><em>The only thing that's true.<em>

_All ends and life change_  
><em>All ends and life change<em>  
><em>All ends and something new,<em>  
><em>always starts again.<em>

_I always wanted to be as you,  
>You are my teacher, you are my life,<br>I learnt how to cry,  
><em>_how to cry and how to laugh.  
><em>_Be always at my side._

_All ends and life change  
><em>_All ends and life change  
><em>_All ends and something new,  
><em>_always start again._

-Falta algo...

_You were all my life,  
><em>_But I've learnt how to fly,  
><em>Now I'm free and say bye,  
>I'm free and safe.<br>My life has changed,  
>Now I'm safe,<br>I'm not the same girl.

All ends and life change  
>All ends and life change<br>All ends and something new,  
>Always starts again.<p>

Don't worry for me,  
>My life has changed,<br>Now I'm safe.  
>I'll never be that girl again.<p>

-Perfecto... Ya hasta tenemos la letra. La tenemos completa. Ahora solo hay que practicar todo para que nos salga bien. Puede que lo logremos. -Dijo la hispana.

-No... Lo vamos a lograr. ¿Verdad Lily?

-Sí... Lo vamos a lograr. Vamos a demostrar que los sueños se pueden volver realidad.

...

Las tres chicas estaban dandose un descanso ya que la hermana mayor de Natasha les había traído algo de comer. Después de agradecerle; bueno, de que Lily agradeciera, se pusieron a ver lo que encontraban sobre el concurso en internet. Estaban en la pagina oficial cuando...

-¡No!

-¿Qué?

-Miren lo que dice. Han puesto un nuevo requisito para entrar en el concurso. Ya no tienes que tener una canción cien por cien original, también tienes que enviar el video de tu canción a más tardar el día antes de la prueba.

-Pero... No vamos a tener tiempo... -Dijo Lily.

-No digas eso. Has formado una banda en un día, hemos hecho una canción original en otro. ¿Quién dice que no podemos hacer un video músical en un día? -Dijo la iberica.

-Mañana tengo clases y no puedo perderlas... Podemos quedar después... ¿Alguien tiene una cámara? -Dijo Lily.

-No...

-No. Aunque se la puedo quitar a -antes de Natasha terminara Lily intervino.

-Tengo un amigo que dijo que me iba a ayudar. No pude cantar en un escenario ya que lo tiene prohibido pero no creo que nada le impida grabar un video musical.

-Buena idea. -Dijo la portuguesa- Llamale.

-Esta bien. -Dijo Lily cogiendo su telefono.

...

-¿Sí?

-Hola.

-A! Hola Lily, ¿que pasa?

-Hola. Han puesto una nueva normativa para el concurso.

-¿Cual?

-Que hay que tener un video musical. Ya tenemos la canción así que nos preguntábamos si nos podías ayudar.

-¿Ya tenéis la canción? Que bien. ¿Ya tienes a la gente suficiente?

-... Sí.

-Esta bien. ¿Cuando?

-Mañana después de clase.

-De acuerdo...

-Gracias.

-Adios.

...

-¿Qué ha dicho?

-Que si.

-Mas le valia. Sino ya me encargaba yo de convencerlo.

-Mañana cuando terminen clases pueden acercarse a mi escuela y así nos vamos los cuatro a grabar todo.

-Por supuesto. Le puedo pedir un microfono a mi hermano. El tiene muchos. -Dijo la hispana.

-¿Como hay que ir vestidas? -Preguntó Natasha.

-No sé... Pero no con uniforme. Lleven ropa que os guste en una bolsa y nos cambiamos. -Dijo la hispana. -Aunque hay un baúl en casa lleno de ropa vieja que podemos usar. Voy a ver si encuentro algo lindo.

-Gracias. Así que hasta mañana.

-Sí. ¿Cual es tu escuela?

- Es XXXX.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana.

...

-Ve~ Ludwig.

-¿Qué pasa Feliciano?

-Ve~ Lovi me ha llamado y me ha pregntado si ibamos a participar en el concurso ese. ¿Como se habra enterado? Iba a ser una sorpresa... Ve~

-No sé... Pude que mi _Bruder (hermano) _se lo haya dicho a Antonio.

-Ve~ Es verdad... Ve~ Gracias Ludwig.

-¿Por?

-No sé... ve~ Solo es que tenía curiosidad.

...

**SwissChocolate:** Gracias. Ya tengo mi banda. Ahora vamos a cumplir nuestro sueños.  
><strong>BelgiumChocolate:<strong> De nada. Espero que te haya servido.  
><strong>SwissChocolate:<strong> Por que no me habías dicho que tenías una banda. Sería tu fan.  
><strong>BelgiumChocolate:<strong> Jajaja~ ¿Como lo sabes?  
><strong>SwissChocolate:<strong> Si el hermano de Fátima es solo la mitad de bueno que ella sería una de las mejores bandas de música.  
><strong>BelgiumChocolate:<strong> Jaja~ Dejame agradecerte también.  
><strong>SwissChocolate:<strong> ¿Por?  
><strong>BelgiumChocolate:<strong> Por decirme que los Heta-Music iban a estar.  
><strong>SwissChocolate:<strong> Pero no estaba segura.  
><strong>BelgiumChocolate:<strong> Pues es verdad. Premeteme que van a pasar la eliminatoria y así nos vamos a poder ver.  
><strong>SwissChocolate:<strong> Haremos todo lo posible.  
><strong>BelgiumChocolate:<strong> Prometelo.  
><strong>SwissChocolate:<strong> Esta bien, lo prometo.

...

-_Come on (vamos)_, desde el principio de nuevo.

-_Can we take a rest? I'm hungry... (¿Podemos tomar un descanso? Tengo hambre...)_

-No! Tenemos que seguir practicando...

-Vamos _mon cher (mi querido)_ tenemos hambre. Seguramente mi pequeño Matty también.

-_Shut up wine bastard. (Callate bastardo del vino)_

_..._

_-_Otra vez. Al final vamos a ser los mejores.

-... ¿Me pueden repetir por que tengo que estar más tiempo de lo normal con ese idiota?

-Hermano... El Heta-Music también va a participar. Es nuestra oportunidad que somos mejores. Va a ser una guerra de titanes. Si no voy mal encaminada también van a venir los del FAMAFACE.

-Odio a esos cuatro rubios bastardos... En especial al **** de **** que **** y **** del **** de Alfred.

-Lovi~ Tu lenguaje...

-¡No me llames Lovi~ bastardo! Ya te lo he dicho...

-Fusososo~ Me habías dicho que no te puedo llamar Lovi-Love~ No que no te podía llamar Lovi.

-Cambiando de tema... Escuche de parte de Eli que también van a ir los BB.

-¿Los Baltic Brothers? -Preguntó el de pelo tulipán.

-Sí...

-Esto cada vez se pone más reñido. Fusososo~~ Vamos a estar juntos los del Bad Friend Trio.

-Es verdad... Francis del FAMAFACE, Gilbert del Heta-Music y tu de TheTomatoGang. Ahora que lo pienso también van a estar los dos hermanos vargas.

-Es verdad... El bastardo de mi hermano y yo volveremos a compartir escenarios, solo que como rivales.

-¿Alguna otra banda famosa que vaya a ir? -Preguntó el Holandés cada ves de peor humor.

-No sé... Puede que los NordicsFive... Pero no estoy segura... A! Y la banda en la que esta Fátima.

-La verdad es que con gente de ese nivel no creo que llegue a pasar la eliminatoria...

-¡Lovi! Claro que lo va a lograr. No por nada es mi hermanita Fusoso~

-¡Que no me llames Lovi!

* * *

><p>E...<p>

Gracias a: **Ayumi Kudou ** por sus dos inspiradores reviews. Ademas por ser los primeros^^

También a: **LightCaelum** y a **zakuro603**, muchas gracias por vuestras reviews.

Siento no publicar antes pero... *inserte escusa* ... Jeje~ No sé. No me apetecía... No tengo ni idea, tengo ya otro capitulo hecho desde la semana pasada. Lo siento.


	5. Una entrevista, un video, un frigorifico

D: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen. He visto a más de una persona usar los mismos nombres para bandas, no sé si ellos lo hicieron primero o yo; pero el caso es que yo no intento copiar. :P

* * *

><p>Lily estaba ansiosa para que se acabara el día. Le había contado a sus dos amigos... Bueno, si eran amigos. Todo lo que había hecho el fin de semana y como estaba muy ansiosa para que entraran en el concurso. El albino estaba ¿feliz? por ella, y el oriental le decía que tenía que tener cuidado con Natasha. ¿Pero si era una buena persona?<p>

Para Lily las clases se volvían largas al ver como las manecillas del reloj avanzaban. Sabía que cuando sonara el timbre se iba a reunir con las otras dos chicas e iban a grabar su video musical. El oriental ya le había enseñado su cámara con la que lo iban a grabar todo. La helvetica llevaba la ropa de cambio en una pequeña bolsa que llevaba.

Cuando por fin sonó el timbre de fin de clase una sonrisa iluminó la cara de la pequeña que podría haber hecho derretir a cualquier persona amante de las cosas tiernas. Se levantó de su lugar y guardó sus cosas lo más rápido posible. Se dirigió a donde estaban sus dos amigos hablando. Lo único que llegó a escuchar fue: "Pero has de deci..." Fue entonces cuando.

-No podemos perder tiempo. -Dijo una voz con un fuerte acento portugués, era Fátima.

Lily se estaba muriendo, no sabía si de vergüenza, de miedo o de no saber que hacer. La sovietica la había cogido y se la había subido al hombro como si fuera mercancía y se la estaba llevando. Todos sus compañeros estaban flipando de como habían entrado dos chicas extranjeras extrañas e intentaban "secuestrar" a Lily. Si su hermano veía eso las dos chicas se podían dar por muertas.

-¡Alto! No os podéis llevar a... -vio quienes eran- Eres tú Natasha. Comprendo... Me voy con vosotras, tengo la cámara. -Dijo el de pelo negro.

-Vamos. No podemos perder tiempo. -Dijo esta sin abrir mucho la boca haciendo que fuera aún mas tenebroso lo que decía.

Los cuatro jóvenes (Lily seguía siendo transportada por la del cabello largo) se despidieron del albino y se fueron. Tenían algo muy importante que hacer. Lo primero era grabar la canción y a ellas tocando. Por lo tanto se dirigieron a la casa de la bielorrusa. Rapidamente se instalaron en la sala en la que habían practicado el día anterior.

-He traído ropa que encontré en ese baúl del que ya os había hablado. Creo que lo mejor es dar una imagen parecida en las tres. Si una va de emo, la otra de ochentera y la otra pija va a verse muy raro y va a parecer que vamos dispares. La banda de mi hermano siempre sale con una misma tematica para evitar eso. Una vez fueron de caperucita roja... fue muy gracioso ya que a Lovino le tocó ser la abuelita pero terminó siendo una abuela macraba. Así que al final era caperucita roja versión malvada...

-...

-A! Me desvie del tema... Lo siento...

-No importa. Estaba dicendo que había traído ropa. -Le ayudo Lily.

-Es verdad. Hablame de tu por favor.

-Esta bien...

-A lo que iba. He traído ropa.

Las tres chicas cogieron ropa de la bolsa y entraron en el baño para evitar que el único chico no las viera cambiandose. La ibera comenzó a quitarse la ropa sin ningún tapujo mientras cantaba canciones en un idioma que las otras dos no reconocieron.

Lily estaba sonrojada a más no poder, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a quitarse la ropa y ponerse la que le había dado la morena. Era una falda bastante corta de color rosa con negro. La camiseta era de los mismos tonos y decía en grandes letras "El dolor es inevitable, el sufrimiento es opcional".

-¿La frase que dice no es un poco...? -Comenzó Lily.

-No va mucho con tu personalidad pero cuando cantes tienes que olvidarte de quien eres y pensar en quien quieres ser...

-¿Qué?

-Va con la canción y como no podemos quitarle el factor tenebroso a Natasha, te quitamos un poco el adorable a ti y así parece que es como la forma de ser de la banda.

-¿Mi factor tenebroso? -Preguntó la nombrada volviendose hacia sus dos compañeras. -Yo... ¡No doy miedo!

Sus dos compañeras tragaron y negaron con la cabeza. Claro que daba miedo. Y mucho... Pero aún así era parte de su grupo y como parte de su grupo tenían que estar juntas en todo.

Natasha se quedó mirando a Lily. Esta se sonrojo de nuevo. La sovietica se acercó y le quitó el liston de color morado. De un cajón que había sacó un moño pequeño de color rosa oscuro y se lo puso en el cabello rubio de la chica. Se lo acomodó para que quedara bien, se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta. La ibera la siguió y al final la menor también salió.

...

-Anko...

-¿Sí?

-¿Por que de todos los lugares extraños tenías que escoger este?

-P'r qu' es un 'd'ota.

-No me llames así monstruo sueco...

-...

-Repito mi pregunta. ¿Por que de todos los lugares extraños tenías que escoger este?

-Por que me recuerda a casa. Kahaha~

-¿Un refrigerador gigante de una tienda de comestibles te recuerda a casa?

-Kahaha~ Sí. ¿Por?

-Tienes razón. -Dijo dirigiendose al de lentes. -Es idiota.

-No s' c'mo lo s'p'rto.

...

-Bueno. Comiencen a tocar. Yo os voy a grabar.

-Dejanos tocar una vez antes para practicar un poco. -Dijo la hispana.

-Esta bien. Vosotras mandais.

-Gracias. -Dijo la que ahora llevaba el moño rosa.

Las chicas tocaron una vez sin que la cámara estuviera prendida. La música llego a todas partes. Las tres estaban muy concentradas en que todo saliera bien. Y así fue... Cuando terminaron el único varón de la sala se puso a aplaudir un poco.

-Muy bien. He tenido una idea. Os grabo para tener la canción, luego salimos a la ciudad para grabar un poco y que no sea el video solo vosotras tocando, que es un poco aburrido, y al final lo edito todo en casa. Creo que si termianmos de grabar todo entre hoy y mañana para el jueves lo tengo listo.

-Perfecto. Lo tenemos que enviar antes que el viernes. Así que va a estar bien. -Dijo la ibera.

-Ví las bases del concurso y todo. El sábado tenemos que ir a YYYY (ciudad a cuarenta minutos de la ciudad en la que están) para la audición que es la eliminatoria. Si todo sale bien en un mes es el concurso propiamente dicho. -Dijo Natasha, la encargada del papeleo.

-Muy bien... -dijo Lily.-Por cierto, ¿para que has traído un microfono, Fátima?

-Jeje...

...

John Smith era un hombre normal con un nombre normal en una ciudad normal con un trabajo aburridamente normal. John Smith era perfectamente normal... Lo que no era normal eran las tres chicas que cantaban en un puente siendo filmadas por un chico de apariencia orienta. Una de las chicas parecía latina y en ese momento estaba haciendo como si tocara una guitarra invisible. Otra era bajita, rubia y tenía un moño muy mono de color rosa. La tercera daba un poco de miedo pero era muy hermosa. También tenía un moño pero este era de color azul y estaba detrás de su cabeza mientras que el de su amiga estaba a un lado.

...

-Buenos días. Gracias por haber aceptado hacer esta entrevista.

-Es un placer _ma chère (mi querida). _

_-_Jaja... No todos los días se tiene una entrevista con FAMAFACE. Una de las bandas mas grandes del momento.

- _Is true... (es verdad)_ Lo que pasa es que al cejotas no le gustan demasiado los periodistas.

-_Shut up (callate) _No es verdad...

-_Bien sure... (por supuesto...) _Claro que es verdad. Temes que los periodistas de aquí sean igual de cotillas y obsesivos que los de tu pais.

-Señores...

-_You are such a frog bastard. (¿Eres una rana bastarda? no sé como traducir)_

-Jajaja

-_I'll kill you and... (Te voy a matar y...)_

_..._

-La escena en el puente estuvo muy bien. -Dijo el chico.

-Gracias.

-E! Tengo una idea...

-¿Cual?

-Helado. -Respondió la hispana.

-¿Helado?

-¡Sí! Ya casi al final de la canción cuando dice que ya esta a salvo...

-¿Sí?

-Pues salgamos comiendo helado como si ya fuéramos felices y todo... y luego...

-¡Fuego! -Gritó el piromaniaco.

-¿...?

-Al final congelamos la imagen en la que estan disfrutando...

-Sí...

-Hacemos una foto y la quemamos. Así queda bien con el final de la canción. _I'll never be that girl again._

-Buena idea. Vamos. También podemos meter fotos llorando ya que se supone que la canción al principio es algo así como triste. Como si estuvieramos sufriendo, con maquillaje corrido, lagrimas y trozos de fotografias en las manos.

-Sí... -Dijo Lily. Todos estaban teniendo buenas ideas, al final iba a quedar muy bien.

-En el tercer párrafo, el que yo cantó... -Comenzó Natasha- Podemos meter imagenes de cuchillos o cosas así. _Love has no borders/__But pain must be one,/__Never forget that all has an end,/__And I'll find a way to say,/__that I'll kill you if you try to change/__The only thing that's true._

_-_Buena idea. Tienen que ser imagenes con muy poca luz para que se vea amenazante... O con luz de vela. Eso explicaría por que al final la imagen comienza a quemarse.

-Buena idea. Vamos, tenemos poco tiempo. Primero a por el helado.

...

-Vaya ridiculo están haciendo. -Dijo Roderich.

-Kesesese~~ Pobre de Francis. Ya sé de que me voy a reír cuando nos veamos.

-¡Gilbert!

-¿Qué pasa marimacho?

-No es bueno reírte de tus amigos cuando a todo el pais lo ha hecho.

-Ve~ Yo no creo que el hermanito-mayor Francis esté haciendo el ridículo. Si están siendo justo como son.

Pobre Feliciano... Tan inocente... No sabía que una cosa era ser raro y ridiculo (y bastante pervertido, en ese momento le estaba intentando meter mano a Arthur mientras Alfred se reía estrepitosamente) en la vida real y otra era ser así enfrente de la televisión nacional...

La única pregunta que llegaron a contestar bien fue la del por que del nombre de la banda. Cosa que ya se sabía así que no hubo nada interesante... En lo referente a lo que la periodista había planeado que respondieran. FAMAFACE: Francis-Alfred-Matthew-Arthur, France-America,Canada, England.

...

-Vaya ridículo. Y he tenido que estar más tiempo al lado de "este" solo para ver esta tontería.

-¿De que te quejas? Fusoso~ Si te hemos dejado fumar tus... hierbas.

-Hermano... Teníamos que verlo para ver si sueltan algo sobre el concurso...

-Los malditos bastardos me han hecho perder valioso tiempo de mi vida...

-Lovi...

-¡QUE NO ME LLAMES LOVI, BASTARDO TOMATES!

-Vaya ruido...

-¡NO TE METAS, BASTARDO TULIPAN!

...

-Va...vaya ridículo...

-¿Ya te has dado cuenta que practicar en un frigorifico es mala idea?

-Kahahaha~ N-No. S..soy el rey d-d-del norte y n-no me voy a dar por vencido.

-Pero te vas a enfermar. De los cinco eres el que menos esta acostumbrado al frío. -Dijo Tino.

-T' v's a r'sfr'ar. No s'as m's 'diota d' lo norm'al y v'amos a 'tra parte.

-N-No.

El de gafas ya estaba harto. Puede que al principio ver como se congelaba el danés fuera divertido, pero ahora si no salían pronto se iba a enfermar. Al él ser el vocalista principal que se enferme era muy malo. Así que hizo lo que tuvo que hacer desde un principio. Le hizo una seña al que tenía un ave para que lo distrajera.

-¿Qué es más grande, Dinamarca o Suiza?

-¿Como te atreves a preguntar? Esta claro que es Dina- ¡PUM! Golpe en la cabeza.

El Sueco cogió el cuerpo del danés. Ahora inconsciente y lo sacó del frigorifico. No tenía miedo de que le hiciera daño. Seguramente el día siguiente iba a estar como si nada. Si no es que con la garganta un poco mal por todo el tiempo pasado en el frigo. Se despidió de el resto de los miembros de la banda y se llevo a Mathias al piso que compartían. Así se habían conocido, cuando se dieron cuenta de que compartían gustos musicales decidieron formar una banda. Mathias llamó a sus dos hermanos y Berwald a su ex.

...

-¡Eduard!

-¿Qué pasa Raivis?

-¿Qué le pasa a mi ordenador? Estaba hablando por el chat con Peter cuando se me a travado.

-¿Peter?

-Mi amigo...

-A! Voy a ver que le pasa.

Eduard movió unos cuantos cables, dio unos cuantos clicks, escribió unas cuantas cosas y el ordenador volvia a funcionar como era debido. El pequeño lo miraba con sorpresa. Cuando le mostró que volvía a funcionar sonrió ampliamente.

-Muchas gracias.

-De nada. En media hora Toris dijo que íbamos a practicar.

-Vale. Para entonces ya habré terminado. Muchas gracias de nuevo.

Eduard se fue a la cocina en donde estaba dando de comer a sus mascotas. Eran unas extrañas bolas blancas con cara que había comprado por internet. Le encantaban, eran su pequeña obsesión. Tenía media hora más para estar con ellas, luego se iba a tener que ir a practicar. Ser parte de una banda no era fácil. Con Toris y Raivis había hecho los Baltic-Brothers. En realidad había sido idea del acosador personal de Toris. Su "novia". Feliks, un polaco un poco (muy) loco amante del color rosa y de los ponis. ¿Qué se le podía hacer?

...

Viernes por la tarde, casa de Natasha:

Los cuatro chicos estaban reunidos enfrente del ordenador. Ya había terminado de editarlo el hongkonés. Esa tarde lo iban a enviar. El día siguiente iban a ir a YYYY. Allí comenzarían los problemas de verdad. En YYYY, la ciudad de la música.

...

Vash estaba saliendo de la convención de los amantes de las armas. Le encantaban esas convenciones, lastima que Lily no quisiera ir. Hablando de Lily, ¿que estaría haciendo? Esperaba que estuviera bien, sino era capaz de ir y coger a quien estuviera haciendo que la vida de su hermana no fuera perfecta a balazos. Su cabello rubio se mecía con el viento. En eso levantó la vista y...

...

Roderich ya no soportaba oír el besuqueo de sus hermanos. Cuando se habían hartado de ver a los FAMAFACE haciendo el ridículo frente a miles de personas habían decidido hacer cosas más... productivas. Por eso el austriaco había decidido ir a hacer un paseo. Estaba pasando por un lugar donde normalmente había convenciones cuando levantó la vista y...

...

Era él. Lo podía reconocer en cualquier lugar... No, no era él. No, sí era. No, no era. ¿Era o no era? No podía ser... no podía ser... pero tenía que serlo...

...

¿Ese no era...? No... No... No. NO. ¡NO! No podía ser... no...

...

¿Al final en que se había quedado? ¿Era o no era? ¿Se estaba acercando? Sí...

...

Tenía que verle de cerca para estar seguro... No podía quedarse con la duda. ¿Es o no es?

...

-¿Eres tú? -Preguntaron a la vez.

* * *

><p>LO SIENTO MUCHIIIIIIIIIIIIISIMO EL RETRASO. Soy imperdonable. LO SIENTO. LO SIENTO!<p>

Gracias por leer. Voy a intentar publicar antes. Si la historia va perdiendo sentido poco a poco es que yo no tengo sentido :p Espero que les haya gustado.

¿Reviews? ¿Insultos? ¿Medusas? ¿Patatas mutantes? Denme algo... aunque sean miradas desaprobadoras.


	6. Que no me vea

D: Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. El OC de Portugal me pertence, aunque es un poco sacado de diferentes historias.

* * *

><p>¿Como es que todo podía haber estado tan bien sin que se encontraran con ese problema antes? Nunca se había parado a pensar que le podía llegar a pasar eso... ¿Qué pasaba? Muy fácil...<p>

_-Vamos. Es por aquí._

_Las tres chicas iban hacia donde iban a tener su audición. Era la primera y única prueba para ver si podía concursar. Tenían que pasarla quisieran o no. Habían tenido que coger un autobus en el que le intentaron vender una membresia a una pizzeria de diez años a Lily. Las tres chicas iban felices de la vida en la gran ciudad, YYYY. _

_(En este pais, que no se sabe cual es, las ciudades tienen nombres muy sosos como YYYY, XXXX, AAAA, GATO y NANA. Así que no os preocupéis por la extrañeza de los nombres de las ciudades... En realidad es que no se me ocurría ningún nombre genial...)_

_Había un gran edificio en donde siempre hay convenciones. Lily lo conocía bien ya que normalmente ahí eran las convenciones de armas a las que iba su hermano. Pegado a este edificio estaba en donde se iban a realizar las pruebas para el concurso. Muchas bandas iban a intentar entrar pero solo unas pocas lo iban a lograr. Las chicas se intentaban __no d__esanimar pero cada vez que estaban más cerca había más gente con guitarras, flautas... pero más que nada había mucha gente cantando. Mucha pero mucha gente..._

_-¡Miren! -Dijo la ibera- Es increíble como la música puede juntar a tanta gente..._

_-Sí... Conozco un poco el lugar de las veces que he venido aquí con mi hermano para las convenciones de armas de fuego..._

_-¿Tu hermano te lleva a ese tipo de convenciones?_

_-Sí... Ahora que lo pienso, la única razón por la que estoy aquí es por que esta en una de las convenciones y no me ha parado ya que no sabe que no estoy en casa._

_-Pero... Si tu hermano esta aquí... Es probable que te lo encuentres... La ciudad es pequeña... Y la gente comienza a salir de una de las charlas, al parecer. -Dijo la Portuguesa._

_-Eso sería mala suerte..._

_Pero ese día la suerte no estaba del lado de las chicas, ya que como si hablar de el lo hubiera invocado el hermano mayor de Lily salía en ese mismo momento del edificio. Su cabello rubio y sus ojos verdes no llamaban demasiado la atención, pero de cierta forma era atractivo. Muy atractivo._

-¿Ahora que hago? Si mi hermano me descubre me va a obligar a ir a casa y no podremos hacer realidad nuestro sueño...

-No sé... ¿Alguna idea, Natasha?

La chica lo único que hizo fue coger a Lily y pegarla a su cuerpo, del lado opuesto a donde se encontraba el suizo. Fue un movimiento de último momento que las salvo ya que el chico se volteo en ese momento. Las mejillas de la menor comenzaron a ganar un color rojo rápidamente.

-Hay que disfrazarla o algo así...

-Buena idea. -Dijo la morena- Conozco a alguien que tiene que estar por aquí que nos puede ayudar. ¿Qué opinas Lily?

-¿Me-me ha visto?

-Nop, o por lo menos eso parece... por ahora.

...

-¿Aún no despierta?

-N'.

-Cuando despierte llama para asegurarnos de que esta bien. No es que me interese la vida del idiota, pero es mi hermano y es parte de la banda.

-D' 'cuerdo.

-Gracias.

Berwald colgó el telefono y se volteo hacia el inconsciente danés. Puede que haya dado el golpe un poco más fuerte de lo que debería... puede que haya sido eso. Cuando se despierte tendría que pedir disculpas, pero no lo iba a hacer. El danés ya les había dado muchos problemas practicando en un frigorífico. ¿A quien se le ocurría una idea tan idiota...? A Mathias. Obvio.

-D'spierta...

-...

Salió de la habitación de su compañero y se fue a preparar algo de comer. No es que quisiera que cuando el danés se despertara tuviera comida caliente, pero no le quedaba de otra. No es que se llevaran mal, simplemente que era su forma de tratarse. Encima esa constante "guerra" era lo que hacía que estuvieran tan unidos, y les daba un poco en que distraerse.

...

-Quiero la hamburguesa más grande que tenga, no! Ahora que lo pienso quiero dos de esas.

-¿Algo más señor?

-Sí. También quiero la orden más grande que tenga de patatas fritas y el refresco gigante.

-Señor... eso es mucho...

-No he terminado. Quiero la orden de 50 nuggets con extra de salsas.

-E-esta bien...

-_I haven't ended yet (Aún no he terminado) _De postre quiero tres helados grandes y el de cinco litros.

-¿Ya es todo?

-Sí. Ya he terminado.

...

Eli caminaba por las calles buscando algo... bueno, más bien a alguien. El clima era bueno para ser la estación el la que estaban. En eso sus ojos se centraron en una escena que estaba pasando a unos cuantos pasos de ella. Una chica ocultaba a otra intentando esconderla de otra persona, mientras una amiga de ellas les estaba hablando. Puede ser que necesitaran ayuda...

-Hola, ¿necesitáis algo? -Dijo Eli, pero en eso reconoció a una de las chicas.- Tu no eres... la hermana de Antonio.

-Sí... -En eso reconoció a la otra - ¡Eli! Justo necesitábamos la ayuda de alguien como tu. Tenemos que disfrazar a Lily para que su hermano no la reconozca.

-Claro que puedo ayudar... Sería un placer. -No por nada estaba un poco obsesionada...

-Gracias. -Dijo Lily.

-Ven, vamos a un lugar en donde tengo lo que necesitamos. Solo dejadme arreglar unas cuantas cosas.-Dijo la húngara comenzando a caminar.

En eso sacó un telefono y marcó un numero. Tuvo que esperar un poco para que respondieran las personas del otro lado de la linea. Cuando respondieron comenzó a hablar.

...

Gilbert estaba en su casa con su hermano cuando sonó el telefono. Vio de quien era la llamada, era de su mejor-amiga/exnovia/manager, la verdad es que no sabía de que el iba a hablar. Podía ser de cualquier cosa... cualquiera...

-Al habla la persona más awesome del universo.

-Gilbert, tenía que decir algo.

-¿Qué pasa preciosura?

-No me llames así idiota. Voy a ir a mi casa así que no voy a ir a ayudados a hacer la cena. Ya sé que los médicos dijeron que había que meter variedad en la dieta pasta/wurst/arroz. Lo siento.

-¿Qué pasó? Creí que no había nada mejor que hacerle la cena a mi fabuloso ser kesese~

-Voy a ayudar a unas amigas así que voy a llegar más tarde a mi "cita".

-Kesese~ Esta bien. Voy a decirle a Ludwig que haga la cena.

Eli colgó el telefono, a veces no comprendía como podía haber salido con ese idiota. Ni como es que era uno de sus mejores amigos... Cosas de la vida.

-¿Quién era? -Preguntó el menor de los hermanos, pero el más maduro.

-Eli, dijo que tienes que hacer la cena.

-Bueno...

...

-Ya está. Vamos.

-No queríamos que tuviera que cambiar sus planes... -Dijo Lily.

-No te preocupes. Se pueden cuidar solos, a veces me pregunto por que los sigo cuidando como si fueran bebes.

-Por que se comportaran como unos bebes. -Dijo Fátima.

-Sí... Es lo más probable. Por cierto Fátima, Bell me ha dicho que estas en una banda. -Dijo Eli caminando hacia su casa. Natasha seguía escondiendo a Lily.

-Sí. Somo tres; Lily, Natasha y yo.

-Encantas de conoceos. Así que sois una nueva banda... ¿Cuando tenéis vuestra prueba?

-En tres horas. -Respondió secamente la soviética.

-Muy bien... Eso nos da tiempo...

...

Arthur buscaba por todas partes al idiota de Alfred. ¿Como era posible que desapareciera una hora antes de que fuera su prueba? Cuando lo encontrara lo iba a matar... Lo iba a matar. Lo sentía por el pequeño canadiense, pero su hermano iba a terminar bien muerto. Aunque... no, mejor no. Lo necesitaban para la prueba. ¿Por que tenía que ser él el que fuera a buscarlo?

...

-Y' s' ha d'spertado. P'r m'la s'rte.

-¿Disculpa?

-Ya se ha desperta'o. -Repitió intentando pronunciar todas las letras el sueco.

-Ah! Bien. Gracias por avisar.

El noruego colgó el telefono. Su hermano estaba mirandolo para ver quien era. A veces se preguntaba porque tenía que cuidar de su hermano menor... Aunque no era molestia para él. Mathias había cuidado de los dos menores antes de irse a la universidad. Aunque claro... Mathias era Mathias, por lo que sus cuidados no podían ser del todo buenos.

-¿Quién era? -Preguntó el menor de los tres hermanos.

-Berwald.

-¿Qué pasaba?

-Mathias ya se ha despertado. Le pedí que me avisara.

-Mm...

...

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Donde estoy? ¿_Mor (mamá)_?

-N'. S'y yo. B'rwald.

-Así que no eres mamá.

-N'.

-¿Seguro?

-S'.

-¿Donde estoy?

-En c'sa. T' d'smayaste as' que t' tr'jimos p'ra qu' d'scanses.

-Bueno... Mañana es nuestra prueba, ¿no?

-S'.

-A... ¿Lo que huelo es la comida?

-S'. V'n. -Y así el sueco llevo a su amigo a la cocina para que comiera algo.

...

-¡Por fin te encuentro! Nuestra prueba es pronto, idiota. Hay que ir corriendo.

-¿Arthur? _How you found me (como me encontraste) ?_

_-_Recorriendo todos los restaurantes de comida basura de la ciudad.

-O...

-Ven, _the frog and your brother are waiting for us (la rana y tu hermano nos están esperando)._

...

-Lista. Así nadie te va a poder reconocer. -Dijo la húngara.

Y era verdad. Como es que la dulce y hermosa Lily podía ahora parecer un chico totalmente normal. Las dotes artísticas de disfraz de la mayor eran extraordinarias. Ahora podía parecer el hermano menor de alguna de ellas. Nadie nunca pensaría que ella en realidad era una chica.

-Gracias... -Dijo Lily. - Muchas gracias.

-De nada. Aunque ahora debéis ir corriendo a donde son las pruebas. A mis chicos les toca mañana...

-Gracias de nuevo... ¿Pero como le hacemos en la prueba?

-Facil. Solo tienes que decir que te estas escondiendo de cierto francés pervertido y ya esta.

-¿Francés pervertido? -Preguntó Fátima.

-Sí... ¿Saben quien es Francis, del FAMAFACE?

-Sí. -Dijo Lily.

-Pues ese mismo. Va detrás de todos así que si dices que te quieres ocultar se lo van a tragar. Por cierto, me suenas de algo... Por casualidad... ¿Como se llama tu hermano?

-Vash Zwingli.

-Claro... Ya se me hacía... No sabía que Vash tenía una hermana menor. Bueno, nunca lo llegué a conocer muy a fondo...

-¿Lo conoces?

-Claro. No solo era una especie de amigo, también es el ex de mi ex.

-¿El ex de tu ex? No sabía que mi hermano había tenido pareja... nunca.

-Bueno, si no os vais pronto no vais a llegar.

-Gracias de nuevo. -Dijo Fátima. - Saluda a Bell de mi parte si la ves hoy. Si no ya le digo yo que te he visto.

-Esta bien.

...

**Yaoi4Ever: **Hola Bell. Adivina con quien me he encontrado.**  
>BelgiumChocolate: <strong>No sé... Dame una pista...**  
><strong>Yaoi4Ever: <strong>**Esta en una banda... y es morena.****  
>BelgiumChocolate: <strong>**No sé... No se me ocurre nadie... Puede ser, ¿Fátima? Ya sabes, la hermana de Antonio.****  
><strong>Yaoi4Ever: <strong>****Sip^^ Estaba con su banda. Que chicas más monas. En especial la pequeña Lily. La otra da un poco de miedo y casi no habla nada.****  
><strong>****Yaoi4Ever: **No sé... Conociendo la voz de Fátima tienen posibilades. Pero con las bandas que hay en juego... no sé si lleguen a pasar. Solo piensa... Heta-Music, TheTomatoGang, FAMAFACE, NordicsFive, Baltic Brothers... Hay mucho nivel.**  
>BelgiumChocolate: <strong>Jaja... Es verdad. Aunque yo tengo algo de esperanzas en ellas. Espero que pasen la prueba.**  
><strong>Yaoi4Ever: <strong>**Sí... Hey! Las conoces, ¿no? Sabes que la pequeñita es la hermana de Vash... Te acuerdas, el chico Suizo amante de las armas... El ex de Rode.****  
>BelgiumChocolate: <strong>**No me digas! No lo sabía. Así que el rubio vuelve a estar en escena...****  
><strong>********Yaoi4Ever: ******Más bien creo que no sabe que su hermanita esta en la ciudad...******  
><strong>**********BelgiumChocolate: ******Por?

Y de esa forma comenzó a contarle lo que había hecho ese día a la belga. Con mucho detalle y hasta fotos de como había quedado su obra maestra. Aunque al final el tema se desvió a un anime que la morena amaba y del que no dejaba de hablar, Bakamark*

* * *

><p>*Bakamark es la versión de ese lugar de Hetalia... No podía poner que era Hetalia ya que sino el hecho de que los personajes se parecen sería obvio para la húngara. Bakamark = Baka + Danmark. Dinamarca idiota.<p>

Como estoy intentando escribir más rápido, este capitulo solo tiene 2600 palabras. Aunque es bastante si lo comparamos con otras cosas que he escrito... Gracias por leer. Por favor dejad un review^^

Muchas gracias a **zakuro603 **por todo el apoyo. La verdad es que a mi también me gustaría escuchar la canción. Estaba pensando en ver si alguien sabe algo de música. O hacer yo algo (aunque así estaríamos peor que al principio).

Dejad un review! Gracias

l

l

V


	7. Pruebas Parte I

D: Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><em>En el capítulo anterior: <em>

_**Yaoi4Ever: **Hola Bell. Adivina con quien me he encontrado.**  
>BelgiumChocolate: <strong>No sé... Dame una pista...**  
><strong>Yaoi4Ever: <strong>**Esta en una banda... y es morena.**  
>BelgiumChocolate: <strong>No sé... No se me ocurre nadie... Puede ser, ¿Fátima? Ya sabes, la hermana de Antonio.**  
><strong>Yaoi4Ever: <strong>**Sip^^ Estaba con su banda. Que chicas más monas. En especial la pequeña Lily. La otra da un poco de miedo y casi no habla nada.**  
><strong>**Yaoi4Ever: **No sé... Conociendo la voz de Fátima tienen posibilidades. Pero con las bandas que hay en juego... no sé si lleguen a pasar. Solo piensa... Heta-Music, TheTomatoGang, FAMAFACE, NordicsFive, Baltic Brothers... Hay mucho nivel.**  
>BelgiumChocolate: <strong>Jaja... Es verdad. Aunque yo tengo algo de esperanzas en ellas. Espero que pasen la prueba.**  
><strong>Yaoi4Ever: <strong>**Sí... Hey! Las conoces, ¿no? Sabes que la pequeñita es la hermana de Vash... Te acuerdas, el chico Suizo amante de las armas... El ex de Rode.**  
>BelgiumChocolate: <strong>No me digas! No lo sabía. Así que el rubio vuelve a estar en escena...**  
><strong>**Yaoi4Ever: **Más bien creo que no sabe que su hermanita esta en la ciudad...**  
><strong>**BelgiumChocolate: **Por?_

* * *

><p>"Así que Vash vuelve a estar en escena... No me había parado a pensar en eso..." Pensó la húngara. Era verdad.. Hacía tiempo que no sabía de él. Y la verdad es que volver a saber de el suizo de le causaba demasiada alegría. En un lado el chico no le caía mal, ya que era difícil que alguien le cayera mal a Eli, pero por otro él le había roto el corazón a uno de sus mejores amigos. Aunque algo de razón tenía...<p>

...

**Yaoi4Ever: **Gilbo! Como os fue con la cena?  
><strong>IAmAwesome: <strong>Ya te lo imaginas... pasta, pasta y más pasta... Kesese~**  
><strong>****Yaoi4Ever: ****Hey! Sabes que el pistolero vuelve a estar en escena? Me encontré con su hermanita... ****  
><strong>******IAmAwesome: ****¿El pistolero? Creí que no volveríamos a saber de él... Sabes si nuestro pianista se lo ha encontrado? No lo he visto en un buen rato... De hecho... Hace bastante...****  
><strong>********Yaoi4Ever:****** Bueno... Creo que tenemos que encontrarlo... Sé que Rode no va a hacer nada, pero justo por eso me preocupo... ******  
><strong>**********IAmAwesome: ******Nah! Seguro que mi hermanito esta bien. Vas a ver como seguramente no sabe que el pistolero anda por la ciudad. Pero, si te has encontrado con su hermana, ¿lo has visto?

Y entonces comenzó la chica a contarle a su amigo lo que había hecho ese día. Ya era la segunda vez que lo contaba todo por el correo, de hecho tenía que escribirlo en un documento TextIt y simplemente pegarlo...

...

El sueco estaba viendo una serie que una persona extraña le había enviado por correo. La verdad es que creía que era o: A. La representante y manager de los Heta-Music. B. Uno de los miembros de esa banda rara... ¿TheTomatoGang? Sí, creía que se llamaba así. C. El bajista japonés de Heta-Music. D. El amigo raro amante del fuego del hermanito de su compañero. La verdad es que no le importaba, el hecho era que la serie era muy graciosa.

-¿Qué haces? -Preguntó el danés.

-N'da.

-Venga... Dime que haces...

-Y' lo h' d'cho...

-No me engañas, ya que soy genial... Kahaha~

-Est' b'en... Es 'na s'rie s'bre un d'nés q'e es m'y id'ota...

-¿Qué? ¡La serie no puede ir solo de eso!

-En r'alidad es s'bre la r'presentación h'mana de alg'nos pa'ses. El pr'tagonista es es' d'nés.

-No... no... no...

...

Iván estaba caminando por su casa disfrutando que su hermana menor no lo estaba acosando. La verdad es que la menor le producía algo mucho más que miedo. Simplemente prefería volverse un soldado en el frente ruso-alemán en la segunda guerra mundial a tener que estar encerrado con su "dulce" hermanita en una habitación. Pero como en esos momentos esta no estaba, el respiraba con cierta facilidad. Estaba tranquilo... Espera, ¿su hermana no estaba?

-¡Hermana! ¿Donde esta Natasha, da?

-Se fue con sus amigas a la ciudad de al lado... creo.

-Esta bien, da~ Qué raro que no lo sabía...

-Lo-lo siento...

-¿Qué es lo que sientes? No has hecho nada malo, da~

-Pero... No te lo había dicho...

-No importa, da. Estoy feliz.

-Porque Natasha por fin tenga amigas.

-No... porque no este aquí acosándome...

-Pero hermano...

-¿Da? -Preguntó el de la bufanda una voz escalofriante.

- Nada... ¿Quieres algo de comer?

...

"Como es que no me lo había dicho... Creí que me lo contaba todo... Bueno, yo tampoco le cuento todo. Creo que en realidad nos hemos estado autoengañando los dos para hacernos creer que seguíamos siendo los pequeños que antes éramos." Pensó Lily mientras corrían hacia las pruebas.

-Fátima...

-¿Sí?

-Sabes a quien se referia Eli con lo de su ex.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no sé bien ya que hay dos posibles candidatos. O Gilbert o Roderich. Aunque conociéndote supongo que tu hermano se te parece un poco, por lo que ni loco saldría con Gil.

-Gilbert y Roderich. Eli ha salido con dos personas que se llaman igual que los componentes del Heta-Music...

-De hecho, ella es la manager del Heta-Music, ¿no lo sabías?

En eso Lily se paró en seco y tuvo que procesar la información. Como ya no les quedaba mucho tiempo, Natasha se llevó a lily cargando mientras esta seguía en algo parecido a un estado de shock. La gente que las miraba se quedaba bastante extrañada que una chica llevara a un chico cargando como un saco de patatas. Algunos pensaban: "La sociedad actual..."

...

Mensajes al telefono:

**IAmAwesome:** Hola! Hey, ¿donde estas? No es que este preocupado. Lo que pasa es que la preciosura me preguntó si estabas aquí, y me dí cuanta de que no.  
><strong>PianoPianoPiano: <strong>Estoy en el centro con una persona.  
><strong>IAmAwesome: <strong>Hey, tienes que dar más información y ser más específico... Y por cierto, tu nombre de usuario no es para nada aweome. Kesesese~  
><strong>PianoPianoPiano: <strong>Puedo ser todo lo inespecífico que quiera... Y mi nombre de usuario esta bien, a mi me gusta.  
><strong>IAmAwesome: <strong>Soy tu hermano mayor, me tiener que decir donde y con quien estas... Sino voy a ir a buscarte, y sabes que yo siempre te encuentro. Kesese~  
><strong>PianoPianoPiano: <strong>Estoy en una convención de armas... con un amigo.**  
><strong>**  
><strong>

...

-¿¡Por que no me habían dicho antes? -Gritó Lily cuando volvió en sí.

-Yo no lo sabía. -Dijo la bielorrusa mientras seguía caminando.

-Yo no sabía que no lo sabías. - Dijo la lusa. -Tranquilisate. Hemos venido para las pruebas y ya casi llegamos, así que cualquier otro asunto lo trataremos después de que cantemos.

-De acuerdo. -Dijo la rubia recuperando su compostura. -Siento haber perdidos los nervios.

-Tranquila, a todas nos pasa en algún momento.

-Por cierto...

-¿Sí?

-Una última pregunta, ¿Por qué Natasha me esta cargando?

...

Mensaje al telefono:

**IAmAwesome: **Hey El, últimas noticias.  
><strong>Yaoi4Ever: <strong>¿Que pasa Gilbo?**  
>IAmAwesome: <strong>  
><strong>Yaoi4Ever:<strong> El pistolero...  
><strong>IAmAwesome:<strong> **Yaoi4Ever:** Dos cosas. Uno, no me llames guapita. Dos, ponte el disfraz de incognito... Voy a cancelar mi cita... Esta oportunidad no la pierdo por nada en el mundo.  
><strong>IAmAwesome:<strong> Ya me acordé por que cortamos... Y, ¿porque yo?  
><strong>Yaoi4Ever:<strong>Es tu hermano... Y encima a ti también te encanta saber que pasa. Y tienes razón, no le puedo cancelar así como así... Pues va a haber cambio de planes...

* * *

><p>Siento haber tardado tanto. Pero he escrito y reescrito este capitulo varias veces y nunca me convencía. Así que he decidido partir el capítulo en dos para que leais la primera parte mientras yo sigo en mi batalla campal con la segunda. Sabéis que hay un botoncito mágico abajo del todo. Dadle click, que no muerde.<p>

**l**  
><strong>l<strong>  
><strong>v<strong>


End file.
